Shisha Saisei no Kokoro
by DM-san
Summary: After collecting all the Millennium Items, the Pharaoh never regained his memory. Now he is forced to live his life a modern day teenager. He misses Yugi dearly and believes there might be more than just friends. WARNING: Y/A, Y/Y-SHONEN-AI
1. Default Chapter

Shisha Saisei no Kokoro  
  
English Translation: Resurrection of Heart  
  
By: DM-san a.k.a DMG  
  
Warnings in this chapter: Heterosexual Lime, some OOCness, Yugi/Anzu pairing  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Author's Note: This is my first time writing any kind of lemon/lime fic, be gentle! R+R please. At points, I call the Pharaoh, Yami. It's much easier to write and none of us know what his real name is at this point. And I would like to give a huge thank you to Ronnie-san for beta-ing my chapters including this one. ____________________________________________________________________ It has been two years since the Pharaoh separated from the body of his host, Yugi Mutou. He had collected the God cards and all seven Millennium Items, but never regained his memory, leaving him with no choice but to relive his life as a modern day teenager. The result was disappointing; he had hoped to go back to the afterlife to be with his family and finally rest in peace. On the other hand, he also wanted to stay in order to be with Aibou and his friends.  
  
Yugi was relieved to have his body back for himself. He did not enjoy the fact that the Pharaoh could know what was going on in his mind at every moment or could switch minds whenever it pleased him. Without his memory, the Pharaoh did not know his real name. He had decided to keep it Yugi but to avoid confusion; he had other people to refer to him as Miyasama {Prince}. It fit him perfectly as a once great but thought to be dead prince of Egypt. At first, Yugi was concerned about where the Pharaoh's life would lead him. He offered him everything he could: shelter, food and money. However, the Pharaoh politely refused Aibou's offer and suggested he would live independently.  
  
He enrolled in the same high school as Yugi did, using his charm to get himself put into Yugi's class. His intelligence eventually brought him up to the senior grade of school within two weeks. After all the title given to him, the King of Games, was not for nothing. The newest senior soon had a very tight schedule to follow.  
  
He got himself a job at KaibaCorp testing the latest technology. Mokuba gave it to him for all the times he had saved his brother's life and his own. Seto personally did not like the fact Yami was working for him, not wanting to have anything to do with him. The job did paid well, though; in those few months, Yami moved into his own apartment.  
  
His schedule did not allow him to be with his friends any longer and time had passed quickly as it always does when one is busy. He soon found out that Yugi and Anzu had been dating. Apparently, Anzu got too impatient waiting for Yami to make his move. He was happy for them two, having never seen Yugi happier.  
  
Currently, Yami was walking out of his apartment building, heading for work. Across the street, he saw Yugi and Anzu, dressed in their school uniforms, kissing while they held each other's hands. Anzu peaked open one eye open to find the former pharaoh staring at them. She unlocked her lips from her boyfriend's.  
  
"Yugi," she whispered in his ear, "I think he caught us."  
  
"So?" Yugi replied before moving onto her neck. He continued to kiss her throat but she persisted, "We don't want to be rude. We did come here to visit him before he left for work."  
  
Yugi sighed, "Alright, c'mon let's go."  
  
He grabbed her hand and they quickly crossed the street. Yami waited for them on the other side, arms folded, a casual smirk on his face.  
  
"I see you two have been busy." The couple giggled.  
  
"Well you know," Yugi answered.  
  
"It's nice to see guys again. It has been awhile." "We've missed you!" Anzu said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"There is a party tonight. One of my classmates invited us. It's just a block away from here. He said he wanted the most popular senior there."  
  
"Not tonight."  
  
"Oh, it'd be fun. Please come," she pleaded.  
  
Yami noticed the couple's fingers twitching along each other's hand. "Sorry, but I must leave for work. Please tell me how the gathering went." He began to walk away. "Bye now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"You know how it is, all work and no play."  
  
However, it was a little white lie, a fib, or maybe even more. He was very much of a loner, spending most of his nights at home just playing games. His 'gift' of intelligence voided him of studying. His apartment held only a few furnishings most bachelors would have, despite his wealth. A leather couch, a large television set with satellite and a game system were all that was found in the living room. The bedroom was slightly better but still only compromised of a bed, a nightstand, a bureau and a full-length mirror on the outside of the closet door. The stove in the kitchen remained untouched while his refrigerator was always supplied with the leftovers of what he had ordered the previous night.  
  
After eating his dinner, Yami went outside on his balcony to see the large party, taking place. It was starting to get out of hand; the music was loud enough for the whole neighborhood to have heard. Yami leaned against the railing, gently sipping his wine. He looked down at his Millennium Puzzle, thinking about Yugi for a moment. He missed him, nowadays feeling rather lonely and bereft. Deciding to take a walk around block, he used the fire escape to get down the building.  
  
***  
  
The party was getting out of hand. Many students from different schools had come, lured by the alcohol and the lack of adult supervision. Several drunks were off in rather dark corners participating in unknown, but certainly unorthodox, activities with others like themselves.  
  
"Yugi-kun!" Jounouchi called out to his best friend.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi replied before they gave each other a high-five. "Glad you made it."  
  
"So am I. Where's your other half?"  
  
"He's not my other half anymore. He couldn't make it."  
  
Jounouchi sucked his teeth, making a particular noise in reply. "That sucks. Hey did Honda come yet?"  
  
"Well."  
  
Jounouchi looked around the room before spotting Honda sitting on the couch with a girl. He could not actually see who the girl to clear. When he was finally able to see, it was Shizuka. Jounouchi's face quickly darkened, turning red with anger.  
  
"Honda!" he yelled. Honda jumped out his seat, turning to see Jounouchi with a very furious look on his face.  
  
"Kuso {Damnit}," Honda said to himself.  
  
On his way to get to Honda, Jounouchi shoved several people, hanging out in little groups, out of the way. Once at his destination, he slammed Honda hard up into the nearest wall.  
  
"The fuck is my sister doing here with you?"  
  
"She wanted to come, but I wouldn't let her. So then she followed me."  
  
"Don't give me that shit!"  
  
"Onii-chan!" Shizuka pulled her brother back off of Honda. "Don't hurt Honda-san, I wanted to come."  
  
"What are you wearing? This is not you!" He said after pausing momentarily to look at her. He took off his jacket and put it around her before speaking again. "You know you're not supposed to be here. I'm taking you home."  
  
"Onii-chan, but I-"  
  
"No buts. C'mon." Jounouchi grabbed her wrist and began pulling her towards the door. Reluctantly she followed, walking dejectedly.  
  
"I'll come too." Honda added.  
  
"No!" Jounouchi commanded, causing Honda to halt in his tracks. "I'll deal with you later," Jounouchi spoke over his shoulder as he led his sister out the door.  
  
*** Glaring down at the path ahead of him, Yami put his hands in his pockets. He was so absorbed with his study of the cement that he bumped into a girl. They both were knocked on down, landing sprawled on the pavement. "I am sorry, I wasn't looking," he apologized.  
  
"No, no it was my fault." she said while attempting to rub her sore butt.  
  
Yami got up on his feet and he assisted her up as well.  
  
"Once again, I am truly sorry."  
  
"Please stop apologizing." She dusted herself before speaking again, "My name Sophie."  
  
"American, I see."  
  
"Yes. Why, something wrong with that?"  
  
"No, it's just I never see tourists at night. Afraid of getting lost in this city."  
  
"I'm not exactly a tourist. I moved here a few days ago."  
  
"Welcome to Domino, then."  
  
"Thanks." Sophie studied his face for moment then continued though more hesitantly, "Would you like.to."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"Do you live around here?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do. Why?"  
  
"You look lonely that's all."  
  
"Hmm, thinking of me as your next client huh."  
  
"Well, you know," she said coyly while running her finger along his chain.  
  
He looked at her. Sophie did not look like a typical prostitute. She looked like a normal American teenager, not those slutty ones he had seen on TV. He paused for a moment, putting on a thoughtful face to let her know he was considering her offer. He did, however feel bad for her. Living in a new country, with little or no money, was difficult on anyone.  
  
"Well, are you sleeping with me or not?" Her patience was growing short.  
  
"How much you charge?"  
  
"In American currency, an hour is about $35. Extra two hours, add $5 more and for the whole night.since you look so good in leather pants, special price $100."  
  
Finding what he heard to be reasonable, he made his decision. Then catching her by surprise, Yami kissed her hard on the lips.  
  
"I guess that means a yes," she mumbled against his mouth.  
  
***  
  
Yami lead her to his apartment, just before he opened the door.  
  
"Whole night, you better make sure you're the best I ever had. Make it hard. If at anytime, I make you scream, I get a ten-dollar discount. If you make me scream, I'll give you fifty dollars more."  
  
"You make a good bargain." She said smiling.  
  
He opened his door and allowed her to enter. Taking a look around, she found herself amazed at the size of the apartment he had.  
  
"C'mon, let's get this over with," Yami ordered.  
  
"Damn, I think you're the most obnoxious client I've ever had. If you weren't so hot in those pants, I don't think I would have accepted you as a customer." Sophie replied while taking off her earrings. "Don't worry, though. I'll make you boil." She winked at him.  
  
They began to prepare for the night. He took off his puzzle and left it on top of his desk. Sophie took a condom out of her pocket.  
  
"Okay, you ready? Oh, do want me to.uh..." she asked.  
  
"No," Yami replied.  
  
She kissed him lightly on the lips before moving on. Eventually, the kisses became hard as their hands groped all over each other's bodies. In the midst of it, he managed to lead her to his bedroom. Both plopped down on his king sized bed, stripping each other as they went along.  
  
The room was dark. She had trouble when the lights were off, but did not want to lose those extra fifty bucks, and was very cautious about any screaming. Yami was a talented lover, he did not remember much of his past, but somehow he did remember some tricks from back then. He was on top of her, kissing her chest, causing her to groan. Sophie then giggled.  
  
"Wow," she panted, "Someone's experienced."  
  
He gulped before replying, "I had a few girls under me before."  
  
They continued having sex throughout the night. ***  
  
It was a long ride home. Jounouchi was driving his car while Shizuka rode in the front seat. They had not said a word to each other, as of yet. Shizuka and her never had been in such situation before. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words she needed.  
  
"Shizuka," Jounouchi said softly, beating her to it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What Honda said, was it true?"  
  
"Yes. I wanted to come with him to the party. He didn't exactly stop me, though. But please don't hurt him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He protects me, just like you do."  
  
He paused for a moment before continuing, "Why did you dress like that, a corset isn't suitable for you."  
  
"Mai-san wears one."  
  
"For your information, Mai is older than you and besides, you don't look good in one."  
  
"I was wearing a jacket."  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
Shizuka hesitated, but Jounouchi went on.  
  
"Look, I was don't want boys taking advantage of you. There are boys in this world that aren't that nice as they seem. And there are boys in this world that are like me."  
  
Shizuka giggled, "Since when do you belong to that category? I've seen you around girls, and Mai-san."  
  
"Mai and I are just friends, okay?"  
  
"Sure," she spoke, unable to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.  
  
"What does that mean?!"  
  
"Nothing," she giggled.  
  
Jounouchi smiled at her. He gave her a nookie with one hand while he used the other to steer.  
  
"Hey my hair!" Shizuka yelped indignantly, attempting to fix her beautiful locks.  
  
The two continued their playful games with each other all the way home.  
  
***  
  
Yugi and Anzu were standing on the balcony along with many other couples who were there making out. Yugi enjoyed gazing at the twinkling stars while the scene made Anzu very uncomfortable.  
  
"Yugi, can we leave?" she asked him.  
  
"Sure. It is getting late."  
  
"Can you get my coat from the closet?" she asked him. He shrugged before walking off to find their coats.  
  
"Hey Anzu!" A familiar voice came from inside the party.  
  
Anzu looked carefully inside, before noticing one of her classmates, known as Peradu. He was usually a quiet boy in class, never misbehaved once, never received a test grade lower than a 90. He came over to her.  
  
"How are things?" Peradu asked.  
  
"Good, good. How about you?"  
  
"I'm swell. Love this party." He took a sip of his drink and leaned closer to her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and gave him a disgusted look.  
  
"You've been drinking. A lot, haven't you?"  
  
"Pshh. Well, yeah. Anywho, I've been meaning to ask you something."  
  
"Really? What?" she asked skeptically.  
  
Suddenly he leaned in further, closing any remaining distance and gave her a kiss on the lips. She gave in to the kiss. It was a long and passionate kiss. Not too far away stood Yugi who saw the entire incident, just before he ran off.  
  
***  
  
Sophie groaned louder and louder until these groans turned into screams. Secretly, Yami smirked to himself. Her groans, however, soon changed from those of pleasure to pain as Yami became increasingly aggressive. He realized he never gave it to anyone that rough. Stopping, he got off her and sat on the bed.  
  
Immediately, she sat up. "What's wrong? Don't stop!"  
  
"You exactly didn't give me any pleasure."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I shouldn't even give you money."  
  
She scowled at hi and made a noise in the back of her throat that sound like a growl.  
  
Yami got out from the bed. He turned on the lights and gathered her clothes. "It's been nice fucking you, but get out." He threw the clothing at her.  
  
"My payment?"  
  
He gave the girl a hundred dollars in American money. Although, he made her scream at one point during intercourse and it had not actually lasted all night long, he gave her the extra out of pity. As she put on her clothes, Yami felt Yugi's presence near, followed by a burning sensation in his chest. He shoved Sophie out of the apartment and closed the door on her face. Yami quickly put on his clothes and peeked out of the window. He had hoped to see Aibou before his other half passed by the building.  
  
***  
  
Yugi felt his heartbreak in half when he saw Anzu with the other man. He was disappointed in his girlfriend. She could have told him in a less heartbreaking way, he was sure. Just as he was passing Yami's apartment building, he heard his name called out. 


	2. Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

Shisha Saisei no Kokoro  
  
English Translation: Resurrection of Heart  
  
By: DM-san a.k.a. DMG  
  
WARNINGS: LEMON YAOI, HET. PAIRING.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi!" Anzu shouted after him. Yami watched her run to her boyfriend, but Yugi ignored her call and continued to walk. "Yugi!" She called again, "Please, stop. I want to talk to you."  
  
The amethyst-eyed boy paused. "What is there to talk about Anzu? It's pretty clear what you were trying to tell me!" His voice was cold and rough, a tone that she had never heard before. He turned around and faced her. "What, Anzu? What?!" Anger expressed on his face was rare and Anzu became worried.  
  
"Yugi.I-I never wanted to kiss Peradu. He came onto me," she told him innocently.  
  
"The look on your face told me otherwise." The hurt and resentment in his voice still remained.  
  
Anzu reached out to touch his face. "Yugi, I still need you. Please understand that it was all a mistake. I'm completely yours." She gave a sweet but still weak smile.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and cupped his face into her hand . "Anzu."  
  
"It was mistake. Please Yugi," she pleaded.  
  
He sighed as he reached for a kiss, brushing his lips on hers. "When, I saw you with him.I-I felt like I lost you."  
  
"I would never do such a thing and you know that. Forgive me?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes innocently at him.  
  
Yugi sighed again before speaking, "All forgiven. I hate when you do that." He leaned in for a kiss that quickly grew very passionate. Anzu wrapped her arms on Yugi's neck. He loved when she did that, with her soft lips caressing his mouth and how she rubbed her nose on his.  
  
Yami watched from above, letting out a small sigh. //"I'm happy for them."// He thought resolutely and walked away from the window. "I wish I was her down there."  
  
***  
  
Yami had to wash up after the little romp he had with Sophie earlier, before getting ready for bed. He was too lazy to change sheets, and too tired to care what he was lying on. His silk black pajamas were unbuttoned, shimmering slightly in the moonlight. He lay there on his bed for a while, staring at the dark ceiling.  
  
Suddenly, Yami heard his bedroom door creak. Immediately, his head shot up to check for any intruders. //" I have to stop being paranoid."// He chided himself and laid back on his bed. To his surprise, Yugi was next to him.  
  
Startled he asked, "Yugi, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just chilling," Yugi laughed in response.  
  
"Don't you have school tomorrow?"  
  
"Don't you? Just because you're a senior, doesn't mean you should get special treatment."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"My point?" He asked. Yugi quickly sat up and moved, straddling Yami on the bed. "I was really hoping to see yours." He rested his body atop of the Pharaoh's and began to kiss his throat.  
  
"Yugi, this isn't right. You're with Anzu." Yami grabbed his arms and tried to pull his body away from his own, but found himself too weak from Yugi's soporific kisses.  
  
"What's not right? It's not like I'm married to her. I'm not committing adultery." He continued to rain down kisses and adjusted his position. The budge from his pants was now touching Yami's area, causing the Pharaoh to groan softly.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"Feels good, doesn't it?"  
  
He groaned again, "Oh Ra, yes."  
  
Yugi peeled off Yami's clothing; Yami soon stripped off Yugi's. The heat between them progressed, sweat poured from their bodies, groping areas having never let anyone else touch before. Kissing heavily, breathing each other's air, their tongues clashed together. Yami moved to Yugi's ears, licking his lobes, something he never tried before. Yugi contently let out a giggle.  
  
"Stroke it.stroke it!" He panted. Yami fondled his area, and was rewarded with a blissful scream. Yugi's seed erupted and splattered all over Yami's hand.  
  
"Sorry," He gulped.  
  
"Don't." Yami looked at his hand with Yugi's precious fluid on it. Seductively, he licked his hand clean, one finger at a time.  
  
"You're such a dirty boy." Yugi giggled.  
  
"It's not my fault you taste good." Yami moved to lick Yugi's face.  
  
"You taste good too." He kissed him again and crawled between Yami, clawing his back. Yami gave a silent scream, soon exploding.  
  
Yami heard his alarm clock ringing rather loudly. Disoriented, he woke up to shut the clock off. He took off the covers, looking down to see a patch of wetness on his pajama pants.  
  
"Oh great." he moaned. Sluggishly, he went to get a towel to wipe himself off with. He then made his bed, using new, clean sheets, soon after getting ready for school.  
  
* * *  
  
At the sound of the bell, signaling the end of the last class for the day, rang, Yami swiftly packed his books in his bag. He swiftly headed for the door, hoping to get home before he had to leave to go to work. In the hallway, girls of every grade crowded around him, asking for a date. He shrugged off the normal ones, but had no such luck with any of the crazy girls. Yami had to run in different direction to get rid of the ladies. Luckily, his speed was very good, better than when he was in Yugi's body, partially because of his longer legs and partially because he worked out occasionally, whenever he was bored at home.  
  
The rabid horde of females ran after him in the direction they had last seen him head. They saw the boy, or at least his backside, walked slowly and calmly. The girls ran to stop him. Only it wasn't Yami; rather it was Mutou Yugi. The girls sighed in disappointment and left him alone. Yami soon emerged from the shadows of a small corner by the water fountain.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu, Aibou. {Thank you very much, partner}"  
  
Yugi smiled, "No problem."  
  
"I have to get going for work. I wish I can stay and chat Aibou, but I can't."  
  
"I know." Yugi frowned and hesitated. Yami began to run out the school's doors. "Matte {wait}!"  
  
Yami halted to hear him speak. "May I come over later? Maybe you can help me with my studies. I'm having some difficulty."  
  
"Uh-huh," was all he could hear before Yami ran off.  
  
* * *  
  
Yami crept past the security desk to the third floor of Kaiba Corp. He was already fifteen minutes late for the very first time. Yami snuck into the laboratory and took his seat. Kaiba and his little Mokuba had their bodies turned the other way, looking at blueprints of the next project. Yami tried hard to not make a sound, working on a piece of equipment that seemed to be reading the Duel Monster cards incorrectly.  
  
"You're late, Yugi," Kaiba said with his back still turned.  
  
"Yabai {I'm in trouble.}," Yami said to himself quietly.  
  
"Hn. How typical of a troublemaker." Yami narrowed his eyes at Kaiba's back. Kaiba, himself, was smirking and although Yami could not see it, he knew it was there.  
  
"Nii-sama, he's my employee. Remember?" Mokuba interjected.  
  
Kaiba looked at him for a second and spoke, "Mokuba." Try as he might , he could not find the words to continue. Instead, he deigned for leaving the room.  
  
Mokuba turned to Yami and smiled. "Don't worry, it's your first time late and besides you're doing quite well with the projects, better than most of the people Nii-sama has hired. Keep up the good work and you'll do fine."  
  
"Arigato, Mokuba-san."  
  
Mokuba then sat down and watched Yami fix the mechanism.  
  
* * *  
  
Yami came home, exhausted from work. Who would thought have thought fitting a card into a slot would be such difficult thing to do? It was six, leaving an hour to kill before Yugi came over to get tutored. He yawned and collapsed onto the couch to take a quick nap.  
  
After what seemed like only a few seconds, the buzzer rang. Still drowsy, Yami got up to buzz Yugi in. Yami leaned against wall, still wishing to go back to sleep. Jerked his head up when there a knock on the door, he yawned and rubbed his eyes, then let the smaller boy in. Yugi jumped onto Yami's torso and hugged him tightly until Yami fell back and hit the wall.  
  
"Miss me? Yesterday was great. Want to try again?" Aibou squinted and rubbed his nose against Yami's.  
  
"We didn't exactly.it was just."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
"Well, you'll be even more tired after you're done with me." Aibou brushed his lips lightly on his but Yami whined. "Fine," Yugi got off him and pouted. "Kay, fine." He tugged on the Pharaoh's arm and dragged him to the couch. "I'll tell you a bedtime story." Yami snorted, but Yugi pushed him onto the couch and laid down on top of him.  
  
"Once upon a time there were three little pigs," Yugi began, while Yami listened and nodded. "Each wanted a house to themselves. The older pig built his house out of hay, until the big bad wolf blew his house down." Yugi blew on Yami's index finger, "And ate him up!" He said in a sultry voice, later licking Yami's finger slowly side to side then engulfing the whole finger. Yami's member began to grow hard.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the doorbell ring numerous times. Yami woke up and fell on the floor hard. He scrambled to his feet to buzz in Yugi from the outside.  
  
//"Damn, I have to stop dreaming about him."// He had less than a minute to look presentable. He wiped his face with a moist towel from the bathroom, hearing a soft knock on the door. "Come in, Yugi!" Yami shouted over the sound of running water from the sink.  
  
"Miyasama {Prince}."  
  
"Ah, Yugi. Gomen n- {sorry}," he began but was cut off.  
  
"No, it's fine. You had to work and must be tired.I should leave-" Yugi sighed.  
  
"No, you need help on your studies. I shouldn't be sleeping anyways."  
  
"Thanks." He smiled, and Yami returned one back.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's begin." Yugi placed his bag on the floor and took out his homework. Yami sat next Yugi, looking through his tests and homework.  
  
"I'm having trouble in English. It's difficult language to learn."  
  
"It is. Just like students in the world have difficulty learning Japanese. Languages are unique and are meant to be complex."  
  
"I hate it when you're right."  
  
"Start on your homework and I'll see what you're doing wrong." Yugi listened to his tutor and quickly set to work. Yami leaned in closer to Aibou, close enough to smell his hair. He took a whiff of those soft locks. It was intoxicating scent, one only his Aibou would have. Yami tilted himself nearer to Yugi's head. Yugi, meanwhile, was getting frustrated and his head had sinking until his chin hit the table hard. The younger boy then rolled his eyes up at Yami.  
  
"Um, what are you doing?" He asked. Yami quickly sat up straight.  
  
"Nothing, I thought.I saw something on your side of your seat."  
  
"Oh," Yugi said a little confused.  
  
//"Oh Ra, I think.no, he can't.did he! No, I'm not.not.Aibou. I can't get him out of my head."// The awful, yet delicious, thoughts in were still in his head. He pinched the sinuses of his face, with little results.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm f-fine." He rested his head on his arm, trying to look as if he was cool, only his head was about to slip.  
  
"You don't seem well."  
  
"Just continue."  
  
"Uh, okay."  
  
* * *  
  
A month had gone by, marking the three months Yugi and Anzu had been dating. Yugi certainly was in love with Anzu, talking endlessly about the lucky girl. Yami listened, usually getting lost in his eyes whenever the boy spoke.  
  
Yami continued to help Yugi with his English. He'd been doing quite well, surpassing most of the students in his class with Yami's help. As for Yami, he was not doing so well. Every hour of the day, only Yugi filled his mind. Even at night, dreams would come and go. Every time when Yugi would come over the Pharaoh would imagine him in his arms, kissing him, doing things no one had before. Yami often thought many times of telling Aibou how he felt. He never did, though. Yami was afraid, afraid of rejection, humiliation and more things continued to pollute his mind. Of course, Yugi was clueless.  
  
"Miyasama! Miyasama!" Yugi called from Yami's door, until it was opened. The smaller boy jumped up in down with glee.  
  
"What's the big surprise?"  
  
"I did great on my exam! I got a perfect score!" Yugi's smile stretched from ear to ear and he was still hopping.  
  
"That's wonderful!" Yami gave him a hug to calm him down but he got a bit carried away. The taller boy nudged against Yugi's soft face. Lost in his arms, Yami was carefree.  
  
"Uh, Miyasama." He looked into sparkling amethyst eyes "I.uh." Yami descended and softly kissed Yugi on his lips. They broke apart and breathed for a moment, before diving back into another kiss. This kiss was more passionate kiss than the last. Yugi suddenly broke away. Yami wondered what was wrong.  
  
"I-I-I got to go." Yugi dashed out the apartment building.  
  
Yami shut his door, he leaned his forehead on the closed door. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
  
//"I shouldn't have kissed him.it was too soon."// 


	3. Like a Rhinestone Cowboy

Shisha Saisei no Kokoro   
  
English Translation: Resurrection of the Heart   
  
Chapter 3   
  
By: DM-san a.k.a. DMG   
  
Warnings in this chapter: Lemon. Be gentle on me. It's a real detailed one.  
First time  
  
writing a full lemon. M/R pairing.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh. This story is based on characters  
  
and situations created and owned by Kazuki Takahashi's Yu-Gi-Oh! and various  
  
publishers including but not limited to Shonen Weekly/Monthly Jump. No money is  
  
being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The plot and certain  
  
characters, however, do belong to me such as 'the blonde'.   
  
Dedicated to: Desigirl, Ami, and Radiance** :-D   
  
Author's Note: At points, I call the Pharaoh, Yami. It's much easier to write and none of  
  
us know what his real name is at this point. REVIEW ME, GODAMNIT!   
  
  
  
"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Yugi mumbled nervously, walking back and forth on a path  
  
at the park. "He kissed me!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, causing birds to fly out of  
  
their tree-top homes. "What did I do? Does 'I need help in English' send out a signal,  
  
'Hey, kiss me - I'm queer'? Oh shit. If Anzu finds out. oh God! She won't love me  
  
anymore!" He continued to walk down the path, thinking of the consequences of telling  
  
his girlfriend the truth.   
  
***  
  
"Oni-chan." A red-haired girl tugged on her older brother's jacket sleeve, as they came out of the doctor's office.  
  
"Huh? What's wrong Shizuka?" Jounouchi asked his little sister. She shook her head.  
  
"Nothing. Can you take me to go see Anzu-chan's dance?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to. She tells me dancing's the coolest."  
  
The blonde let his eyelids drop until he watched her behind half lidded eyes. "Oh yeah," he sarcastically said under his breath.  
  
"Er.erm nothin'!"  
  
"C'mon then, let's go!" Shizuka grabbed his arm and began running to the car.   
  
***   
  
"Sugoi {Great}, Anzu! Looks like Yugi's gonna get some tonight," a dance classmate of Anzu's said. Three other girls nearby giggled.  
  
"It's our three month anniversary today. We're just going to have dinner tonight," Anzu explained while she stretched.  
  
"Yeah, with some dessert afterwards." The other girl nudged Anzu's arm and watched as she blushed.  
  
"Look, I'm going to make him dinner and we'll probably watch a movie later. Stop shoving sex in my face." The girls continued to giggle more anyway. Although Anzu did not show it on the outside, she was anticipating tonight, thinking some dirty thoughts of her own.  
  
"Oni-chan! Just bring me in and you can leave for an hour." Shizuka dragged her brother into the dance studio.  
  
"Shizuka, don't bring me to this place." He tried, without avail, to stick to the doorway, like glue, with his eyes screwed shut.  
  
"I just wanted you to bring me to this place. You can leave now." Slowly, Jounouchi opened one of his eyes and quickly forgot about leaving in favor of drooling over all the pretty girls in the class.  
  
"Uh huh." He obviously was not listening anymore. Shizuka ignored her brother's  
  
behavior and looked for Anzu.  
  
"Shizuka-chan!" Anzu waved as the red-head did the same.  
  
"Get away from me, you pervert!" A girl shouted as a loud slap resonated throughout the studio. The two friends turned towards Jounouchi. His face throbbed red, signaling his  
  
obvious rejection.  
  
"Jounouchi, maybe you should take a walk," Anzu suggested politely. The blonde rolled  
  
his eyes but asked, "When are you gonna be done?"  
  
"Less than an hour."  
  
"Alright. Shizuka, stay here." His younger sister just nodded.   
  
***   
  
The once great pharaoh opened the door of his cherry wood chest, located in his  
  
bedroom. It was filled with Millennium Items he had collected. For a moment, the shine  
  
blinded him but he quickly recovered. He frowned upon seeing such beautiful things  
  
gone to waste.  
  
Nothing was made useful once it was gathered by him; it merely collected dust and grime. Returning to the afterlife was not possible for him. His happiness was not fulfilled and certainly no power was gained.  
  
Yami gazed at the Millennium Rod. Taking it from its prongs, he studied it carefully. His  
  
fingers wandered over a slit, revealing the dagger hidden within the rod. Breathing  
  
deeply, he closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He jabbed himself in the chest with the  
  
artifact, only to feel a slight pressure.  
  
Puzzled, he opened his eyes to see what went wrong. The one item he cherished most, the  
  
Millennium Puzzle, had blocked his attack. The rod was currently stuck in the eye of the puzzle. He sighed and slowly removed the dagger from the eye. Yami sat on his bed and continued to stare at the puzzle.  
  
"Aibou.," he murmured.   
  
***   
  
Yugi walked at a fast pace, going nowhere, but passing by the dance studio. Outside, Jounouchi spotted him and called out to his buddy.  
  
"Hoi {Hey} Yugi-kun!" Yugi shifted his eyes around wildly, looking everywhere to see who called him. He then noticed the blonde walking over towards him.  
  
"Oh, hi, erm.I didn't see you there." Yugi smiled weakly.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Shizuka wanted to see Anzu dance."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. They're gonna be in there for a while. Let's go get a drink or somethin'."  
  
Yugi nodded, agreeing with his friend's suggestion if it meant preventing himself from  
  
seeing Anzu just yet. He still was not sure what he was going to say to her, if anything,  
  
about Yami.   
  
***   
  
Jounouchi slurped down his second soda quickly and let out a loud burp.  
  
"'Scuse me," he said. Yugi sat, swirling his straw around his glass, glazing at the bubbles, and slouching in his seat. Jounouchi noticed his friend staring into space. "Yugi, straighten up."  
  
"What? I am!" The blonde gave him a confused look.  
  
"What are you talking about? Are you okay?"  
  
"Um.nothing, something."  
  
"Speak to me man." Yugi let out an exaggerated sigh while he thought quickly.  
  
"Well, I saw a friend of mine kissing another girl and he knows that I saw him cheating. I don't know what to do."  
  
"I don't know about what to do with him but don't tell his girl. It's part of the male code."  
  
"Since when did our gender have a code?"  
  
"Look, I know it's our law not to have kids. If he's a man he'd tell her himself. It's just breaking our loyalty to our fellow man if we did. By the way, congratulations." Yugi gave him a confused look.  
  
"Er.um, thanks," said Yugi, albeit a bit slowly.  
  
"So you're gonna give it to Anzu tonight. Heh, I would have never guessed you'd be the first to lose your virginity. Even before me."  
  
//"That would prove I'm not gay!"// Yugi perked up momentarily but then became suspicious by his best friend's comment. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothin'." Yugi narrowed his eyes but continued to sip his soda. "You do have protection, right?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"Oh no. I have to get some." Reaching into his pocket, Jounouchi pulled out one and handed it to Yugi, who took it in his palm, staring at it.  
  
"How long have you had this?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Eh, maybe I should go to the drugstore and buy some.fresher ones"  
  
"Why? You don't trust me?"  
  
"No, I do not trust the heat of your ass or your pocket." Jounouchi only stared at him with  
  
a raised eyebrow. He was not really concerned about his friends comment. Rather, he was  
  
more worried about the walking required should they actually go the store.  
  
"Fine, fine," he replied.  
  
The two boys quickly paid for their drinks and left the café.   
  
***   
  
Yugi and Jounouchi stared at the various types of condoms displayed, feeling slightly  
  
intimidated. There was such a variety to choose from: those for males, females, magnum  
  
sized, peck sized, lambskin, lubricates, non-lubricated.even one for those who preferred  
  
theirs 'twisted' [1].  
  
"Wow, I didn't know there were so many types and ways to do it with these things."  
  
Jounouchi picked up a box and read the label out loud. " 'For Her Pleasure'." He then  
  
turned to another one and read, " 'Mixed Fruit'."  
  
"What? I don't think those are condoms."  
  
"Maybe they're for oral." They both began giggling at this thought. An elderly lady heard  
  
them from the end of the aisle and rolled her eyes skyward. Jounouchi noticed the looks the 'hag' was giving them. "Er.I mean."  
  
"Don't think about it. You're not going to pull this one off." Jounouchi continued to laugh immaturely.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pull," the blonde said, laughing again. Yugi rolled his eyes at him as well.  
  
"C'mon." The shorter boy quickly grabbed the 'For Her Pleasure' box from the shelf.  
  
"Let's leave."   
  
***   
  
Anzu was setting up everything in her home. Her parents were out that night for a business party. The special dinner she had cooked was done. Vanilla scented candles were lit all over the room. All that was missing was her boyfriend.  
  
Just in time, the doorbell rang. Anzu eagerly ran to answer it.  
  
"Anzu." Yugi dropped his jaw upon seeing her. "Y-you look.incredible." She blushed, almost forgetting her manners. Quickly, she asked him to come in.  
  
Yugi was nervous, having never found himself in such a romantic setting. He gave her a weak smile, trying to ooze confidence from every pore although he was feeling the complete opposite. "Erm. What are we doing tonight?"  
  
"Dinner?" Anzu asked, grinning wickedly.   
  
***   
  
Yami had never been to such a place before. The Moon Rise Bar was a gay bar a few blocks from his apartment. He did not want to stay home tonight, thinking he probably would try to kill himself again. It was not worth it, especially considering how much of 'sin' most people thought it to be in these modern times.  
  
The bar was fairly empty for such a popular place, as the newspaper advertisements had stated. One guy was on top of another, making out, while another couple in a nearby booth sat, whispering in each other's ears.  
  
Yami walked over to the bar and sat down next to a drunken blonde. The bartender was wiping a glass dry and turned around to take a look at his newest customer.  
  
"I need to see some ID." Yami stared at him.  
  
"Don't I look old enough?" he asked.  
  
"Sweetie, I have to check everyone. Don't get offended."  
  
"Look, I'm a five thousand year old pharaoh. I died saving the damn world and now the same world screwed me over and won't let me die and go to hell where I belong," Yami explained exasperatedly, not without a bit of vexation.  
  
The bartender laughed, causing Yami to scowl at him. "Oh Sweetie, that's the best story I've heard yet. Your drinks are on me. So what'll it be?"  
  
"Whiskey and whatever you've got to eat," Yami ordered, still bitter. The older man poured him a shot and then handed him a platter of chicken wings. Moments later, Yami had downed four shots. He usually was very good with alcohol, having drunken plenty of beer in ancient Egypt at the early but curious age of twelve. Moderately, he had had a cup of wine after his take-out dinners, but this was the worst drinking he had done in a while. By now he was at the stage where he began to talk spontaneously about rather excrescent facts.  
  
"Did you know that in ancient Egypt, the Pharaoh was treated like a god? But, somehow,  
  
I got screwed over in the process! I was a god, baby!" He laughed to himself.  
  
"Dear, I think you've had too much," the bartender considerately said.  
  
A loud groan came from the couples near the bar. "Hoi, you two! No sex in here! Get out  
  
or rent a room upstairs." The bar had a privately owned hotel above, themed for all sorts of fantasies. Or, if one chose to, there were rooms available where couples, that just met, could fuck.  
  
"Gomen {Sorry}," a sweet and gentle voice replied. It was a familiar voice; one that Yami recognized. He turned the stool around to see, to his surprise, Ryou and Malik together. He watched them make out for a few more seconds, feeling a growing desire to join them.  
  
"Ryou, Malik, what are you two doing here?" he blurted out.  
  
"What does it look like we're doing?" Malik nudged his nose against Ryou's own. Yami was unable to think of anything to say but could not stop staring either.  
  
"Sweetie." Ryou gave his lover a quick kiss. "Let's go upstairs. Please?" Malik rose up, with Ryou's leg wrapped around his hips, linking his arms around his neck.  
  
"I'll pay tomorrow," Malik called out to the bartender with a wink, as he walked to the elevator with Ryou.  
  
Yami sighed and turned back to his drinks, slowly letting his head drop down onto the counter. "My aibou.Why can't you understand that I need you?"  
  
The drunken blonde next to him laughed, the first sound he had made that night. "What are you laughing about?" Yami snarled at him.  
  
The blonde lifted his head to talk. "Oh honey, I've gone through the same thing." His circular glasses shone for a quick moment. He had curly, dirty blonde hair, messed up within its mushroom cut. "It stabs you in the chest where it hurts the most. The one day, you end up in a gay bar watching the guy next to you go through the same thing and then the two of you end up fucking each other like animals."  
  
Yami smirked. "You've got half of that right so far."  
  
"Oh, did I?" the blonde asked lightly as he flicked his hair. He leaned closer to Yami, almost losing his balance in the process. Luckily for him, Yami caught his fall.  
  
"You have to be more careful," he stated, a certain warmth appearing in his voice. The blonde gave him a weak smile.  
  
"You're really nice.and cute. Can I kiss you?" he asked, pouting his lips.  
  
Yami kept his face away. "I don't think that's such a good idea. Besides, you just broke up with someone." The blonde shook his head, signaling a no.  
  
"I'll be good. I won't use my tongue. A lot," he giggled. Yami could not resist his drunken charm anymore and laughed along.  
  
"I'll take you home then," he sighed.  
  
"No way am I telling you where I live. You could be some kind of pervert." Yami rolled his eyes. "I'd tells ya what. You can bring me back up stairs so you don't stalk me."  
  
"What if I'm one of those kinds of rapists? Aren't you afraid of them?"  
  
"It's fine." He flapped his hands around for a moment. "It's not like I can get pregnant, and besides, you would be the one who, would get pregnant." Yami gave him a confused look.  
  
"You do know I'm a guy."  
  
"I know." He let his head wandered in an opposite direction. "I would get you to bare my child." He ran his fingers under his shirt, emitting a purr and subsequently almost falling of his stool.  
  
Yami grinned. "I'll take you upstairs." He put his arm around the man's shoulder and  
  
helped him to the elevator.   
  
***   
  
Anzu had finished her dinner and was waiting for her boyfriend to do the same. In the meantime, she was content with glaring at him. Yugi ate his dish slowly, contemplating in his mind the pros and cons of the whole 'first time together' issue. He could tell Anzu was getting impatient, maybe because she wanted her anniversary present. He hoped it was not for what he thought it was. Finally, he finished the main course.  
  
"Anzu, dinner was great. You're a wonderful cook." He smiled in the candlelight. Anzu  
  
quickly collected hid plate and put it away.  
  
"Finally," Anzu said condescendingly, causing Yugi to gulp audibly. She took two glasses of strawberry parfait out of the fridge and grabbed two spoons. He sighed in relief. "I made this yesterday for the first time. I had wanted to try it before you came." Yugi, graciously, took a bite.  
  
"It's delicious." She gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Erm.Yugi, excuse me.. I'm going to use the restroom." Yugi nodded, thoroughly enjoying his dessert.  
  
Anzu returned, wearing a cranberry colored piece of lingerie with lace trimmings at the edges. Her long legs were exposed completely while furry pumps covered her feet. Yugi completely froze, watching with wide eyes and a hanging jaw, while the spoonful of parfait he had missed his mouth and landed on the floor. Anzu walked over to her boyfriend.  
  
"Do you like this?" she asked. He did not respond, but the small puddle of drool, quickly forming, was a sufficient enough answer. "Yugi, I want us to become one tonight. I've wanted this for a while now," she admitted. He looked at her disappointedly, thoughts still on Yami.  
  
"Yeah, I want this too." He held her hand, ignoring the fact that he was lying to his girlfriend at one of the worst possible times. Anzu went in for a kiss, licking the whipped cream off the side of his face. They began to kiss passionately, all the while Yugi attempted to remove Yami from his thoughts.  
  
Still kissing, Anzu led them into her bedroom. She laid down on the bed while Yugi hovered over her. His hands began to explore places she had never allowed him to before. The feel of her breasts was miraculous. Anzu quickly removed her boyfriend's shirt from his body. His chest was slender, with a slightly toned abdominal area. Yugi then shifted down to the left side of her body. She closed her eyes and allowed him to explore. He felt heat growing in her body as he moved. His hand began traveling up her inner thigh, causing her groan at his touch. Yugi ravished her mouth, licking the insides and reaching deep in her throat.  
  
"Yugi.," she murmured, huskily. Her statement pulled his thoughts back to Yami and that one deep and tasteful kiss. Just as Anzu began to get wet, Yugi moved away from her. Feeling the tingling sensations in her body stop, she opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong?" Her boyfriend momentarily glanced at her.  
  
"I-I can't do this tonight."  
  
"Why not?" she demanded,  
  
Yugi sighed. "Anzu, it's not you. I do l." He paused to think about what he was about to say. Anzu thought she heard him say the words but not completely. It was one of those words she dreaded to hear from him.  
  
"You what?" She crawled closer to his turned back. Yugi sighed again. Quickly, he stood up and kissed his girlfriend's forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry." With that, he grabbed his shirt and left her on the bed, both feeling rather  
  
disappointed.   
  
***   
  
Yami brought his drunken friend to a rented hotel room above the bar. He talked so much  
  
along the way that Yami thought he would have run out of saliva by now but the man continued his one-sided conversation.  
  
"So I said to him, 'I'm shaking in my pink furry booties [2].' And then he was like, 'I'm not afraid of you.' And I was like, 'Bring it on, girlfriend!' And then he was like.I don't remember what he said. I just remember waking up with two men and a woman around me." The blonde laughed to himself. Yami did not care what he said. He just wanted to go home and get some sleep.  
  
The two finally reached their room. Yami dropped the blonde down, next to the door, hearing a loud thump when his head hit the wall. He opened the door with the key he had been provided with and picked up the man again.  
  
"Hey. Go inside and get some sleep," Yami said before muttering to himself, "I want  
  
some sleep too." The blonde attempted to stand up and walk on his own but failed both  
  
times so Yami helped to the bed.  
  
"Come join me," the blonde suggested. "It's much to late to walk home by yourself. You just don't know what kind of people are out there." Yami, however, rejected his offer. "Come on and make sure I get tucked into bed safely then. Please?" The pharaoh rolled his eyes and sighed but went along with the drunk's request.  
  
The blonde sat at the edge of the bed. "You, come here," he demanded. Yami just followed. "I want to give you a kiss for being such a nice stranger." The blonde smiled, devilishly. Yami continued to stand with a blank look on his face but watching the blonde's actions at all times. "Nope, you have to close your eyes." Yami played along and did what he asked. He heard a zipping noise and then felt a strange pull loosened his pants. Before he could open his eyes to see what his crazy friend was doing, he let out a gasp. The blonde was on his hardening length already, sucking and blowing expertly.  
  
"Oh, dear Ra.," the Egyptian moaned, pushing the stranger's head closer to him. He did not even realize what he was doing; the alcohol had worked very well. The sudden shock to his body was amazing. The blonde grasped his new love toy's hips as he continued to suck. Suddenly, the blonde let go of his sweet length. Yami was hot and bothered now; disappointment causing his to protest for more. The blonde took off his clothes leaving him half naked from the bottom up. Yami ripped of the man's shirt, touching the Goosebumps on his chest, feeling his excitement. Both then went in for a bruising kiss and Yami did not seem to care where his partner's mouth had previously been. The strong feeling of lust overcame him completely but he still knew the corners of his mind the weakness he had grown from it.  
  
"Have you ever been to Texas?" the man asked, nipping at Yami's throat, hearing the other man's heavy breathing.  
  
"N-no, I haven't." he gripped the blonde's hair as they broke away from the kiss.  
  
"People there are cowboys. They ride on horses and bulls. I've tried it before - a fake one but it's a thrilling experience," the blonde said as he undressed the shorter boy's top, leaving him completely nude. "Hmm.yummy." Yami grinned. "What does that have to do with anything?" "Don't you want to have the chance to become a cowboy?" he asked, mischievously. "Oh!" Yami giggled. "Sounds like a good plan." He kissed his neck, nibbling at his Adam's Apple. In the mean time, he absently fondled the blonde's hardening length. Soon, they were using their hands to strip off any remaining clothing, which went flying to the other side of the room.  
  
He leaned down onto the bed, kissing down to his nipples, using his tongue to tease the tip, becoming harder and harder all the while. Yami continued down until he found the blonde's firm length. He licked from side to side, driving the owner to the edge where he grip the sheets while letting out a low growl. Yami soon stopped teasing him and fully engulfed his member. Swirling his tongue, using his teeth to lightly pinch him, he felt the body beneath him buck. He then slid his hand onto the man's stomach to allay him. Just as the blonde felt he was about to explode, he let out a loud groan. The pharaoh had let go; keeping his mouth busy was a bit tiring. As he backed off, he noticed some cum on him.  
  
Yami settled between the man's hips. The sweaty, humid atmosphere made it difficult to breathe in. The blonde looked at him hungrily, and Yami could tell from his look that he wanted the pharaoh to ride him.  
  
"Do it. I want you on," he said sultrily. They entered into another kiss, mouths sucking each other's tongues, a signal that Yami was ready. The blonde's cum was enough lubrication and the pharaoh soon was sitting on him, arching up upon the sweet, hard member in his body and letting out a loud cry of pain and pleasure. The blonde bit his lip, feeling the heat and tightness of his partner. Yami swallowed and begin to thrust his body, moving the bed. The headboard knocked against the wall repeatedly. His slender hand clawed into the blonde's toned arms. Sweat poured off of both of their faces profusely.  
  
He was lost - lost to the lust. He felt the dominance he held was not powerful enough. Nothing mattered at his moment except that it continued forever. It felt so good yet at the same time so very horrible. No thought seemed able to permeate his mind, not even those of his Yugi.  
  
"Harder!" Yami cried. He closed his eyes, letting each passion filled shock swell over his  
  
nerves. The blonde squeezed Yami's length, making him jerk forward. The pharaoh dug  
  
his nails further into the blonde's arms, causing him to harder and squeal a little. He  
  
smirked for a moment: a little sadomasochistic action never hurt. Yami loved it all. Each  
  
male was soon reaching his climax. His partner then spurted his seed deep inside Yami.  
  
The pharaoh smacked his hand the wall as he felt the hot liquid filling his insides.   
  
***   
  
Ryou and Malik's lovemaking was rudely interrupted by a forceful thud on the wall.  
  
"What was that?" Ryou asked. The two looked at each other.  
  
"I guess two people are having as much kinky fun as we are." Malik snickered, nipping  
  
on Ryou's milky neck.   
  
***   
  
Yami let out a beautiful, white river, which flowed onto the blonde's stomach. He pulled  
  
off of the man and promptly collapsed on top of him. Some extra fluid leaked out as both laid there, panting.  
  
The blonde looked at him before falling into a relaxed sleep. "You make a good  
  
cowboy." Yami gave himself a few more minutes before getting up to take a shower.  
  
Despite how tired he was, there was still school to attend tomorrow and he had to get  
  
ready for it. Luckily, it was a Friday and he only had two classes on those days. Right  
  
after school, he would have to head to work. Yami needed to pick up his things before  
  
school started. He had four more hours left until he needed to leave then. It was enough  
  
time to go home and get some sleep, inadequate as it was.   
  
***   
  
Yugi walked up to his partner's apartment, ready to knock on the door.  
  
//"Hm, maybe I shouldn't talk to him about this now,"// Yugi thought. //"Maybe, I do.  
  
have feelings for him. I could be wrong."// He sighed but knocked on the door anyway.   
  
  
  
AN: Ah, you people must be angry with me my cliffhangers. Sorry for the ultra long wait. I had a bad case of writer's block. Meh, it's no prize chapter. I'm getting more and more into the details of lemons. Gah, I know you people want Yugi and Yami together already, but I'm going to be evil and let you guys just wait. Haha.   
  
Seto and Jou lemons, anyone?   
  
References:   
  
[1] I was in the pharmacy waiting for medication to be called, when the condoms were right in front of me and I saw a neon green Trojan condom box that said 'twisted' in big, bold letters. 'For different kind of pleasure'.   
  
[2] Funny quote that my friend, Barry, said when my cousin threatened to break him like a Twix bar. He said he stole that quote from somewhere else but vaguely remembers where. 


	4. The First,no Second Move

**Shisha Saisei no Kokoro**

English Translation: Resurrection of Heart Chapter 4 

**By: DM-san aka DMG**

**Website: **

**Explicit Version: at under penname: DMsan**

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh. This story is based on characters  
and situations created and owned by Kazuki Takahashi's Yu-Gi-Oh! and various  
publishers including but not limited to Shonen Weekly/Monthly Jump/V-Jump. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The plot and certain characters however are under my ownership.  
  
**Author's Note**: Since the manga ended, most of us know his name now; it's Atemu (Atem). Although from the beginning of this chapter I gave him a totally random name. I'm sticking to Atemu for the rest of the story. If you would like to read the scanlations of the manga, please visit ) and REVIEW ME, GODAMNIT! 

Yugi knocked on the door softly a few times. Becoming a little anxious, he knocked harder. Just as he gave up hope and began heading down the staircase, a voice came from within the apartment.

"Aibou?" Atemu asked, sheepishly rubbing his eyes and yawning, sleep quickly leaving him once he knew who was at the door. Yugi turned around, and turned back again quickly with eyes wide open.

Bemused, Atemu began to question the boy. "Hmm? Is there something-"

"Yes! Yes!" Yugi cut off his words with his eyes still wide open after receiving a 'morning view'. "Oh my...I see everything!" Atemu looked down at himself, swiftly closing his robe.

"Gomen nasai, it's been a...hard night." He sighed. "It's okay you can turn around now." Yugi reluctantly faced him, forcing a smile on his face, although they both knew it was fake.

"So...yeah." Unable to find the words, he filled the moment with unnecessary ones.

Atemu sighed, leaning against the wall with arms crossed overlapping each other. "Hangovers – they never come out well."

Yugi nervously laughed.

"Is there something you want? I would like to get some more sleep before school starts."

Yugi scratched his neck, "Yes...um...um..."

"Well?" Atemu was getting slightly irritated, though the feeling faded when he looked at his partner's nervous posture.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Yugi blurted out.

Atemu stood there hesitating as the young one stared at the floor wandering his eyes around.

"I...do. Is...that too much for you? I do understand if you lov-" Yugi looked straight into his eyes, cutting off his words. "Anzu..." he trailed off.

"I-I haven't told her about this...or that yet."

"Oh, I see."

"I feel weird. It's all that I'm telling you. I mean, you are a good friend and all but I-"

Spontaneously, Atemu asked, "Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

The young boy's face changed from nervousness to shock. "W-what?"

"I said, would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"I-I..."

"Strictly as friends. We can go get burgers, play duel monsters, whatever you want, just as friends. Okay?"

"Oh, okay, sure." Atemu could not help but notice the relief that had crept into the other's voice.

"Good then, we'll meet at the square at seven. Is that good for you?"

Yugi smiled. "Yes, I'll meet you there!"

"Good. You better head off to school. The period starts in a half an hour."

"Hai." Yugi turned and ran to the staircase. Atemu made sure to close his door before jumping in glee. "Yes!"

â¢â¢â¢

Yugi arrived at school only slightly later than usual. Glancing around, he noticed Jounouchi and Honda off to the side in a private conversation. The two boys smirked at him once they saw him approach. "Ohayo gozaimasu {1}, Yugi-kun. You lucky dog, was it good?" Jounouchi asked slyly. Yugi gave him a doubtful look.

"We didn't do it."

"She rejected you?"

"No, I had other things...in mind."

"What? What the hell were you thinking? Oh man, that was your last chance dude."

Yugi stared at him with disgust. "Not everything is about sex."

"Sorry man."

Yugi sighed, taking out his school materials blankly. Jounouchi considered something about Yugi and turned to look at Honda to see if he was thinking the same.

"Yugi...are you cheating on Anzu?" Jounouchi asked in a serious tone. "Was that situation about you?" Instantly, his friend tensed up, hesitating to answer. He and Honda let out identical sighs.

"This is not like you," Honda said, disappointed.

"It's a hard to explain...but I wasn't the one to make the move. He – I mean, she – kissed me. It was wrong, but I can't help the fact she won't forgive me." The two nodded.

"It's up to you man." Jounouchi shrugged casually.

The bell rang just as Anzu settled into her seat. Yugi gave her a weak smile just as she returned one to him.

â¢â¢â¢

Atemu looked at the clock on this wall ticking every second. Today, he decided to skip school in favor of getting more sleep. He was feeling too lazy to take a shower but freshened up anyway to go to work.

The Egyptian was anticipating his date at seven most of all, even if it was only friendly one. He missed the things he and Yugi had used to do, which consisted basically spend every moment together. Perhaps this was a good chance for them to become friends again.

Of course, he wanted Yugi to be happy. He would never think of destroying the blooming relationship his aibou had with Anzu. But he could not stop the selfish part of him that wanted Yugi all to himself. After all he did share a body with him for quite a while. Atemu doubted anyone knew the boy as well as he did.

Getting up from his bed, he decided to go to work early, hoping to be released sooner than his usual dismissal. He knew for a fact that Kaiba would not be there to insult him. With the big fiasco with the Duel Monsters holograms in Europe, the president had to take the trip to the continent to fix the problem. Perhaps, this day would be different from the rest of the other unfortunate days... weeks... that he usually had.

He brushed his teeth and looked into mirror, normally never caring to look at his reflection. Atemu believed vanity was one of the worst things in a man's personality. However, he needed to study himself. People always complained that he never laughed or smiled. A smirk was his signature countenance.

In deep thought, he looked into the mirror and smiled. For most people it was unusual to practice smiles. His appeared force; he tried to relax and naturally smiled. He was not completely satisfied, but grinned. He felt like an idiot, but perhaps it would be a benefit when dealing with others.

â¢â¢â¢

It was lunch break and everyday Anzu would walk over to Yugi give him a kiss on the cheek here or there. Explicit public displays of affection during school would mean a big fine to the parents and punishment for the students. Conversely, kisses on the cheek were acceptable. Besides, the girls used this method on the boys, and even other girls.

Today was different. Anzu did not walk over to Yugi to kiss him, or even to talk to him. She stayed in her seat eating from her bento {2}. Inside, Anzu wanted to do the usual routine but after the incident, she was embarrassed.

Jounouchi and Honda were eyeing each other. Yugi was confused, looking at them for several minutes before giving up. It was as if they could communicate telepathically and had decided to use this ability against him. Breaking eye contact, Honda rummaged through his lunch and pulled out an orange. He studied it for a moment before throwing it at Yugi's head.

Irritably, Yugi rubbed his head and turned, mumbling, "What the fuck was that for?"

Honda and Jounouchi pointed to the brunette whispering, "Go apologize!"

"This not a good time." He returned to his lunch, focusing intently on it and nothing else.

Jounouchi threw his rice crackers at Yugi, earning him an evil look.

"It's now or never," the blonde said to him.

"Fine, fine." He hesitated a few seconds before getting up, trying to think of words to say to her. However, as his friends apparently thought he was too slow, he found an empty lunch box sailed towards his head.

"Stop throwing things at me!" Yugi returned a semi-loud whisper to them. In a huff, he turned on the two and moved towards Anzu.

"Hey, Anzu." He smiled weakly at her. "I'm sorry about yesterday night." She stared at him before looking down in disappointment. He kissed her cheek and stroked her soft face. "I guess I wasn't ready as I thought. You looked wonderful last night, and you're a great cook, but you have to understand I didn't want to make love to you because... I didn't want to destroy your life. What would happen if I got you pregnant?"

She looked at him, glaring discontentedly. "Yugi, I had birth control pills. Nothing would have happened."

"They don't always work-"

"I really wanted to be with you last night... and now I'm embarrassed. I did so much for you and... I wanted nothing, not even a present. I just wanted you!" Anzu's shout seemed to attract the attention of the rest of the students. A fine layer of red appeared on Yugi's cheeks.

"Let's go outside and talk about this..." Yugi helped her out of her seat and lead her outside. Light tears began to fall from her eyes. "Anzu..."

"Don't 'Anzu' me. I loved you for so long...I couldn't wait any longer!" She shouted at him and completely broke down crying. Yugi turned his head to the side, holding his own tears back. He was completely speechless after not realizing the depth and strength of his girlfriend's feelings towards him.

In the past, when Atemu was part of him, she never showed that kind of emotions to him at all. To the call of life and death in the virtual world, Anzu was not calling for him but the Pharaoh. Once Yugi and Atemu separated, Anzu was ecstatic. However, after chasing for Atemu for two years, she had given up. Only then had she showed a grain of interest in Yugi.

"Anzu..." Yugi said dryly. She bawled a little louder. "I think..." He didn't have the words to express what had been going in his life. Yugi wanted to confess it all but doing so might crush her heart even more and he could not bring himself to hurt her like that.

Searching in his pocket, he found a tissue and handed it to her. Once she calmed down, he searched for an answer within those swollen eyes of hers. There was no use telling her what had happened. He sighed in discontent.

"Gomen," he said as he left her outside just as the next period bell rang.

â¢â¢â¢

"Mokuba-san, may I have a word with you?" Atemu bowed to him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, but I wanted permission to leave early today."

"I'm not supposed to let you, however you finished the last duel disk error early and did arrive to work early before I came back from school." He stood there with a closed fist except for his index finger and thumb, which were under his chin. "Okay, you may leave early, but don't miss any of your hours next time.

"I promise I won't. Thank you again." Atemu left the room promptly. After making a quick right through the corridors of the building, he dashed into his office, to gather his belongings, hoping to catch the next bus. As he ran out of the building in the direction of the next bus stop, he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his dress shirt. Two blocks later, he reached his destination just in time as the last few people stepped onto the bus.

Once inside, he saw two familiar faces sitting next to each other. Bakura Ryou and Malik Ishtar were speaking in conspiratorial whispers and giggling like schoolgirls. Malik noticed the past Pharaoh coming in exhausted from his run, and elbowed the other man. Both made eye contact, drawing Atemu to them.

"Well, well, well, look what the Pharaoh rolled in. All dressed up in his 'grown up' clothes and looking very tired after a hard day's work. Aw, mon pauvre petit chou {3}." He smirked as Ryou held back a giggle and blushed in the Pharaoh's presence.

Atemu held onto a pole as the bus began to accelerate. "It's my duty as a Pharaoh to work strenuously for the people. Of course I do not see you serving my needs, Malik."

The silvered haired boy avoided eye contact with Malik, knowing he would do something drastic and bitch about it later. Malik merely glared at Atemu. "What are you girls up to anyways?"

"Um, we're going to the Black Widow," Ryou responded, refusing to meet the Pharaoh's eyes.

"The Black Widow? What is that?"

"It's an adult store."

"Oh?"

Bakura blushed. "To pick up items...It's just more fun that way." He looked to the far side of the bus to avoid further embarrassment.

Atemu signaled the bus to stop with an amused smirk on his face. "Have fun shopping. Goodbye." He left the vehicle without directly saying goodbye to them.

"Kisama..." Malik grumbled under his breath.

â¢â¢â¢

It was 6:30PM, exactly a half an hour before Atemu's 'date' with Yugi. Again he showered and shaved to look as presentable as possible. Entering his bedroom with a towel, he set out picking proper attire for the evening.

Surprisingly, Kaiba Corp's dress code changed while he worked there. Suddenly there were such things as 'casual weekdays', and the company even brought in a group of fashion experts to teach the employees to dress. Atemu chose casual black cotton pants and a multi-blue striped dress shirt for the night with a regular white T-shirt underneath his shirt. Hey, the meeting paid off, he thought.

It was time to leave the house to meet Yugi. The square wasn't very far from where he lived, but for Yugi it was a long walk. The Pharaoh had spent the entire day waiting for this.

Again his guilty conscious kicked in, filling his mind with all these crazy ideas until he almost walked into a poll and was forced to removed his thought from the 'what ifs' running through his head to navigating the streets. Once he reached the square, he finally realized that Yugi was already there for him.

**Author's Notes:** Why yes, it's been a while since I wrote. I never touched a piece of fanfiction for at least 6 months and since I have this wonderful fast going summer, I need to finish my stories and everything on my site. Yu-Gi-Oh! Has since been kind of dead for me. However, I'm still drawing on Deviant ART, and doing things on my website ). I'm probably going to finish this story before school starts. Gah, I have so many thoughts running in my head.

The whole fashion class thing: yes, some companies do that. I know my brother-in-law told us a story about that.

{1} Ohayo gozaimasu – Good morning

{2} bento – boxed lunch

{3} mon pauvre petit chou – French for 'my poor darling' [literally: my poor little cabbage]


End file.
